Ten
by maryl
Summary: In dedication to my love of this show, and especially my OTP CB, this ten episode fic is in celebration of it, and their, anniversary. Each chapter will represent one year. I miss them. I miss the show. PS-I'm a little rusty. Sorry.


Hello, all. Miss me? I know some of you said no, but I know at least Mary, Elizabeth and Ellen said yes. There good eggs and so are so many of you. Do you know who else are good eggs? Chuck and Blair. I was feeling nostalgic what with it being the tenth anniversary, so I started a little series. One chapter for each year. This is season one's chapter…

Blair lifted herself and rolled to her side, out of breath and shaking. After near constant contact for the last few hours, she lay alone for brief seconds, her skin was only touched by the bed and air. She wasn't untouched for long. He rolled to his side, still panting, his hand skidded up her hip to her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned in, her nose touching his as their breath blended together, and they held each other tighter. Tilting her chin for a better angle, she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He was just about to catch it when the alarm on her phone went off.

Suddenly she was slipping out of his embrace, sitting up, and bouncing to the end of the mattress before he could catch her back to him. All he could to was watch her dark hair play against her skin as she alighted his bed.

"Where are you going?" He groaned as he watched her slip into his robe and start looking around his suite for her clothes.

"I'm supposed to meet Nate at the tailors to approve his suit for cotillion." She called out as she found her dress behind his bar and shook it out. "I'm so late."

"Be later…" He entreated as he rolled onto his back and drummed his finger on his lower belly. He trained his neck and looked at her pointedly. She couldn't stop herself from looking at him.

She felt shivers course straight to her groin, but she didn't stop moving. "If I don't put in an appearance he'll get suspicious."

"If it were me, I'd be suspicious if you weren't early."

She cast a look over her shoulder. He knew her so well.

"I shouldn't have stayed overnight."

"Eleanor went to Paris. It was like the Gods demanded that we fu-" He sat up with a cheshire smile.

"The Gods should be with me to speed me home, change, and get myself to Nate." She cut in on his words.

Chuck scowled at his best friend's name on her lips, the same perfect lips that had now been on every inch of his body.

"What if I could buy you some time?"

"Time for what?" She quirked a brow.

He smiled. "Time for breakfast." He lay back down on the bed. "I'm in a weakened condition…"

He caught her as she pounced on him.

….

Forty-five minutes later, Chuck sat on the bathroom counter and watched her expertly curl her hair. As she twirled the wand around the last lock and then gently loosened it, she frowned at her reflection, only seeing that it wasn't set as well as when Dorota did it, and it wouldn't even come close to being perfect in her mother's eyes.

And then, in the mirror, she caught Chuck's expression as he gazed at her. And then perfect was too imperfect a word for how he looked at her. Boys and men had looked at her like she was beautiful, but this was different. Chuck's intense, burning gaze made her feel desired, sexy, powerful.

Blair couldn't help herself, she stepped between his legs, one hand finding the silk of his pyjamas, and the other finding the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him in and kiss him. Her mind spun as she deepened the kiss, but it cleared as she felt his hands slide into her hair.

"My hair!" She pulled back, and would have stepped away, but he caught her back to him.

"Shh…" He said, and kissed her again. She lost more minutes.

…..

"You have got to be kidding me?" She scowled at him current attempt to save her time.

He gently rubbed a cuff against his chin.

"No." Her arms were crossed over her chest and she tried to look as firm as she could muster while standing mostly naked in the middle of Chuck's suite.

"Come on, Waldorf-"

"I do not wear jeans."

"You'll look hot."

She lost her train of thought for a few brief seconds. "That's not the point."

"You're right, but think of it this way… I'll help you take them off right after the appointment."

Her brow quirked and she challenged him. "How?"

She wanted to play. His eyes warmed but he didn't let his lips betray him with a smile. "How?"

"That's what I asked. Try to keep up." She replied and started slowly pacing back and forth, giving him a few of her lingerie covered curves.

"In my limo-"

"I said how." Her words snapped but her eyes danced. "Not where. How."

He rolled the jeans as he walked closer to her and then dropped to his knees. He held the first open cuff out and she placed her hand on his shoulder as she slipped her foot into it. He pulled the fabric over her ankle, pausing to kiss her knee, before doing the same with the other leg. Slowly he drew the cotton up over her calves, her knees, her thighs, hips and ass, and the whole time he caressed her. Worshiped her. She was breathless as she watched him, and her heart nearly stopped as he zipped them up and slowly circled the button with the pad of his thumb.

"Like that, but with my mouth."

She forgot her ex-boyfriend's name. And she was later.

TahDAH! Hope you all enjoyed that. Hope I'm not too rusty. Hope you get what scene this was before.


End file.
